Rumeurs
by Bichebleue
Summary: Rumeur, nom féminin. Du latin "Rumor" signifiant "bruit vague, bruit qui court, nouvelle sans certitude garantie", une rumeur est une nouvelle au fondement mystérieux et à l'authenticité incertaine et dont les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses si elle n'est pas stoppée à son origine. Temari Sabaku no et Shikamaru Nara vont en être les malheureuses victimes. Cours, Rumeur !


**Coucou, tout le monde !**

 **Après une longue réflexion, je vous annonce que j'ai décidé de faire la suite de l'OS Rumeurs, précédemment publié dans le recueil d'OS dédié à la semaine du ShikaTema. J'ai mis du temps à me décider parce qu'une suite apporte tant d'espoirs que je crains toujours de ne pas atteindre les espérances des lecteurs. Honnêtement, je me suis fait plaisir. Et j'espère que même si les personnages vous paraîtront un peu out of character comme on dit, vous les aimerez et vous rirez à leurs déboires parce que mon objectif n'est pas de faire la suite du millénaire mais une toute petite fic pour faire plaisir, faire rire et donner du bonheur. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira et que vous m'encouragerez pour cette avant dernière aventure dans ce fandom.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour votre soutien ;)**

 **Bichebleue**

* * *

\- Ça ne peut plus durer ! m'exclamai-je, en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Le local de fournitures bureautiques ne faisait pas partie des endroits dans lesquels j'avais une raison crédible justifiant ma présence mais je n'avais plus le choix. Je ne savais pas qu'en épiant cet homme, je me retrouverais à découvrir des endroits de l'entreprise que je ne connaissais pas. Certes, ce monsieur était le responsable des ressources humaines mais également le directeur des affaires économiques et de la gestion de l'entreprise qui m'employait. En gros, le numéro 2 de ma boîte. Il pouvait donc concrètement se rendre où il voulait sans que sa présence ne paraisse étrange.

A contrario, en tant que chargée de la programmation informatique, mon poste m'imposait de rester le cul vissé sur un fauteuil assez confortable, hormis lors des moments de détente et de relaxation organisés par le comité d'entreprise (et dont la présence était obligatoire) et le déjeuner. En résumé, je n'avais rien à faire dans cet étroit local. J'aurais toujours pu plaider que je cherchais impérativement à voir Monsieur Nara. Et encore, on pourrait me répondre que sa secrétaire n'avait pas arrangé d'entrevue à mon nom dans son agenda.

Après tout, je me fichais bien de ce qu'on pensait. Non ! Bien au contraire, cela m'exaspérait d'entendre les commérages et je venais y mettre un terme.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de surprendre mon presque patron (il était quand même responsable des embauches et des prolongations de contrats) en train de fumer alors qu'il était expressément interdit de le faire. Il avait retiré la tête du détecteur de fumée, posée sur l'une des étagères chargées de fournitures. Il tenait d'une main sa cigarette et de l'autre un sachet de congélation dans lequel il expirait toute sa fumée nocive. Impensable. Même si mon visage devait refléter toute ma stupéfaction – et je me retenais de le fixer d'un œil désapprobateur – il se tourna vers moi le plus naturellement possible. Aucune culpabilité ne se lisait sur son visage impassible. Ni le moindre embarras. Après tout, il savait bien que ma parole n'aurait aucun poids face à la sienne si jamais j'osais rapporter.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, m'interrogeant silencieusement sur la raison de ma présence sans juger nécessaire de formuler à voix haute ses interrogations. Du peu que je savais sur lui, il faisait usage de ses cordes vocales de manière très modérée.

À croire qu'il devait payer une redevance salée à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il ne parlait qu'occasionnellement, si la nécessité l'obligeait à participer à une conversation. Je suspectais secrètement cet homme de manquer de politesse.

Si l'on couplait les rares fois où il daignait converser avec l'indifférence nonchalante que son visage sempiternellement blasé affichait, je le considérais comme extrêmement impoli, dédaigneux et incorrect. Évidemment, dans ma situation, je ne pouvais exprimer mes opinions sans risquer un licenciement.

Et j'aimais mon job.

Face au silence qu'il ne souhaitait naturellement pas prendre l'initiative de rompre, je m'avançai vers lui en le saluant poliment. Il répondit par un clignement de cils à mes salutations et exaspérée, et surtout pressée d'en finir, j'entrai dans le vif du sujet.

\- - Des rumeurs circulent sur une potentielle _relation_ entre vous et moi. De nombreux collègues me font sans cesse des allusions sur cette prétendue relation plus que professionnelle et malgré mes dénégations, ils persistent. Je viens donc solliciter votre aide afin que vous démentiez ces mensonges.

Ma requête fut accueillie par un silence long et pesant.

Tout aussi oppressant que le regard perçant de Monsieur Nara rivé sur moi. Il continua de fumer tranquillement, comme si la raison de ma présence ne le surprenait ni ne l'indignait. Comme si ces rumeurs ne le concernaient pas.

D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas comment de telles rumeurs avaient pu voir le jour.

Ce n'était pas comme si Monsieur Nara et moi passions notre temps ensemble.

Je voyais davantage mes collègues et je pouvais compter sur les doigts les fois où j'avais discuté avec lui. De plus, ce n'était non plus comme s'il venait régulièrement au service informatique.

Certes, il y avait bien eu cette fête de fin d'année joyeusement célébrée mais rien de particulier ne me venait en mémoire. Je me souvenais juste avoir admis qu'il était un bel homme. Mais il n'y avait rien de mal dans cela, j'avais dit la stricte vérité. Je connaissais d'autres hommes dont la beauté extérieure surpassait celle – banale – de Monsieur Nara mais il fallait avouer qu'il dégageait quelque chose de différent.

Était-ce cette nonchalance calculée dont son visage ne se départait jamais ? Était-ce ce regard profond et inquisiteur qui semblait lire au plus profond de vous-même ? Il fallait admettre qu'il avait un potentiel de séduction acceptable non négligeable si on ne s'offensait pas de son attitude peu sociable. Mais quand même, ce commérage n'avait pas pu être alimenté par un aveu fondé sur une constatation rationnelle.

Si je réfléchissais bien, il assistait de temps en temps aux cours de sophrologie que je suivais par le biais de l'entreprise. Et à cette occasion, il m'était arrivé de m'entretenir avec lui comme la plupart des autres participants. Il se pouvait bien également qu'un jour il m'ait proposé son café parce que le mien venait d'être renversé par l'un de mes collègues et que dans toute son aura chevaleresque, il s'était senti obligé de me l'offrir. Sans compter la fois où il m'avait donné son parapluie alors qu'il tombait à verse et que le mien venait de se démembrer sous l'effet d'une forte bourrasque de vent. Même si j'assemblais tous ces faits anodins me revenant à l'esprit, à mes yeux, cela ne constituait pas un fondement solide pour bâtir des rumeurs.

J'avais eu le temps de remuer toutes mes interrogations sans que ce cher Monsieur Nara daigne prendre la parole.

Je serai obligée d'employer la manière forte.

\- Monsieur Nara ? Des rumeurs f…

\- Je ne suis pas sourd.

Que… L'attitude de cet homme me déconcertait. Il parvenait à nourrir en moi une envie de le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer sauvagement dans l'espoir – peut-être vain – d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. J'en bouillais de frustration. Pourtant, je me remémorai mes cours de sophrologie, inspirai tranquillement, calmement et expirai lentement avant de poursuivre.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, dit-il, en haussant les épaules.

Comme j'affichais une mine étonnée – et il y avait de quoi ! -, il se résolut à fournir des explications. Je l'en remerciais d'avance parce que je ne comprenais pas comment ces on-dit ne l'affectaient pas.

\- Que cette rumeur fasse le plaisir de vos collègues, Madame Sabaku no, me convient très bien, commença-t-il, sur un ton monotone. Cela m'évite de congédier froidement celles qui m'abordent dans un but autre que professionnel mais surtout, ma mère a cessé d'arranger des _blind date_ dans mon dos. Vous avez déjà participé à des _blind date_ , Madame Sabaku no ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, encore sidérée par ses propos et il enchaîna.

\- C'est une véritable plaie et je ne vous souhaite pas de vivre ceci. (Il fit une pause, inspecta ses mains et la cigarette qui se consumait). Donc je ne vais pas me battre pour que ces rumeurs se tarissent.

Je le regardai, choquée, avant de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus.

\- Je suis fiancée !

\- Et ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer, accusant le coup de l'insolente réplique.

« Et ? » ?!

Comment ça « Et ? » ?!

Il était incroyable et inadmissible qu'il fasse passer son bien-être personnel avant le mien. Il n'avait rien à perdre si ce n'était sa tranquillité. À son âge, il pouvait bien prendre un peu d'indépendance par rapport à sa mère.

Tandis que moi, j'étais engagée et prête à me marier l'année d'après, dès lors que j'aurais suffisamment économisé pour la cérémonie. Je ne pouvais pas – pour la sérénité de Monsieur Nara – risquer mon avenir sentimental.

\- Ces on dit peuvent parvenir aux oreilles de mon fiancé, il travaille au service juridique.

\- Je le sais.

\- Et ça ne vous fait rien ? Vous n'éprouvez pas la moindre compassion à mon égard ? m'exclamai-je, outrée.

Il me lança un regard pénétrant et quand bien même je souhaitai ardemment blâmer son insensibilité, les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Pourquoi ? Concrètement je n'en savais rien. Son regard m'hypnotisait et m'imposait bien malgré moi un silence. Cette force visuelle me laissait sans voix et je ne pouvais que l'observer, passive. Ses yeux effilés me transperçaient avec une telle intensité et profondeur que je demandai un instant si je n'étais pas nue devant lui.

J'avais la nette et désagréable sensation qu'il pouvait lire en moi avec facilité. J'en fulminai de rage. Je détestais me sentir vulnérable et fragile. Et devant cet homme, je l'étais systématiquement. Insupportable. Une partie de moi m'incitait à rompre ce contact visuel mais l'autre partie refusait avec force.

Soudain, je compris pourquoi ces satanées rumeurs avaient pu voir le jour.

J'avais la fâcheuse manie de demeurer pensive et moins prolixe devant ce Nara. Si le respect de la hiérarchie pouvait expliquer cet état, à force, cette justification devenait moins crédible. C'était beaucoup plus complexe. Je ne me sentais aussi désarmée que devant cet homme. Les interrogations et insinuations de mes collègues se justifiaient : devant mon état étrange lorsque le Nara rôdait, ils en avaient déduit une relation cachée. Et merde.

Pendant que je tergiversais avec mon moi intérieur, il termina sa cigarette.

Il l'écrasa, la jeta dans le sachet de congélation qu'il referma soigneusement. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, captant mon regard avec autorité.

\- Madame Sabaku no, dit-il, comme si ces simples mots lui avaient coûté 458962 calories, si ces rumeurs venaient à troubler la stabilité de votre couple, votre fiancé ne vous mériterait pas.

Sans voix, je le fixai avec interrogation. Je ne comptai pas me contenter de ces quelques propos abstraits pour faire fi des commérages.

Excédée par son comportement ou plutôt son manque de réaction et de sérieux face à la gravité de la situation, je préparai mentalement un discours cinglant. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre fermement lorsqu'il se dirigea vers moi. Sur le point de reculer, j'en fus totalement incapable. Cette sensation de vulnérabilité me saisit plus violemment et mes yeux happés par ceux de Monsieur Nara, je ne fis plus aucun mouvement.

Il m'envoûtait.

J'étais presque sûre que cet homme indifférent et peu asocial détenait un pouvoir magnétique sur ma personne. Ou alors je délirais et mettais ma stupidité sur le compte de ma passivité. Et pourtant, mes yeux ne se décrochaient pas des siens.

Comble de malheur, mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Si le regard captivant – ensorcelant – de mon quasi patron ne me coupait pas la parole, je m'aurais insultée moi-même d'imbécile. Cette situation ne rimait à rien.

Elle empira encore plus lorsqu'il étudia mon visage.

Je vis clairement son regard passer du mien à mes traits faciaux. Je devais être totalement déréglée mentalement parce qu'à mon sens, la température de l'étroit local avait triplé. Je paraissais au bord de la suffocation et mon cœur continuait de battre la chamade. Merde, merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait, bordel ?

Son regard se figea sur ma bouche et je le vis déglutir.

Sa pomme d'Adam – Ô Sainte Merde de toutes les merdes du monde, j'éprouvai l'insensée envie de la lécher à cet instant – fit l'ascenseur et avec une lenteur calculée, il releva les yeux, les ancrant dans les miens.

Attirée. Bloquée. Envoûtée. Captivée. Scellée.

Un éclair de désir passa dans ses prunelles noisette et j'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise. Il reprit contenance et s'écarta, reprenant, non sans mal, son masque de désintéressement. Il me contourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, me laissant pétrifiée.

\- Sachez, Madame Sabaku no, que j'aimerais qu'il y ait un fond de vérité dans cette rumeur.

Abasourdie, je fis volte-face, cherchant à voir s'il était véritablement sérieux. Il me rendit un regard plein de probité avant de quitter la pièce.

Sainte Merde de toutes les merdes du monde.

* * *

Troublée par cette déclaration, j'eus tout le mal du monde à reprendre mon travail. Je bloquais dans les calculs, des opérations pourtant classiques et tellement simples qu'un enfant de six ans aurait pu aisément les résoudre. Je butais sur des algorithmes de programmation que je connaissais par cœur. Je buggais devant les écrans, mon esprit aussi noir et néant que les ordinateurs en veille. Rien ne fonctionnait. Mon cerveau lui-même restait en stand-by, foudroyé par ce black-out total. Si Monsieur Nara et moi avions été dans des camps adversaires lors d'une guerre, il m'aurait fusillée. Mon pauvre cadavre gisant sans recevoir le moindre honneur. Avant même avoir pu dégainer, il m'aurait tuée. Et je m'en voulais d'autant plus que j'étais incapable de m'en remettre.

Sonnée par cette déclaration, je ne produisis rien de correct, voire rien du tout. Jusqu'à l'heure où ceux qui achèvent leurs heures supplémentaires quittent le bureau, je ne fus qu'une loque sans cervelle, un mannequin qui respirait à peine. En réalisant que la majorité de mes collègues avaient déserté – par réflexe, j'avais dû répondre à leurs salutations – je pris conscience de l'heure et de ma triste situation. Je ne pouvais pas rester à terre.

D'accord, cette entrevue avec Monsieur Nara m'avait choquée, scandalisée mais tout était fini, maintenant. Je ferais comme si je ne savais rien de ses intentions. Animée par cette volonté, je rassemblai mes affaires et quittai promptement mon service. J'étais fiancée à un homme adorable. Je ne laisserais pas une petite boutade me torturer l'esprit. Sourire aux lèvres, heureuse à l'idée de rentrer chez moi pour trouver mon homme, je traversai le couloir conduisant vers l'ascenseur de sortie. Légère après une demie journée à broyer du noir, je marchai vite et pleine d'entrain. Dans tout mon dynamisme et surtout, perdue dans mes joyeuses pensées, je percutai mon presque patron.

Il sortait de son grand bureau, une tablette à la main et lorsque je me cognai contre son buste, je vis avec effroi l'objet lui échapper des mains. S'il s'agissait d'un film, au ralenti, on aurait pu entendre ma dénégation. Un « Non ! » rugissait silencieusement dans ma gorge. J'espérais de tout cœur que l'appareil ne s'écraserait pas à mes pieds. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un film. La tablette subit la loi de la gravité et chuta lourdement. Un silence de plomb tomba, ne laissant flotter que ma respiration saccadée. Dans toute mon obsession pour la tablette, je ne remarquai même pas mon corps appuyé contre le sien, son bras me réceptionnant à la taille. L'écran noir de la tablette me fit frémir et déglutissant péniblement, je levai la tête vers son propriétaire. Je m'attendais à voir la colère défigurer son visage. Psychologiquement, j'étais parée à affronter un agacement sourd et terrible et à entendre « ce sera retenu sur votre salaire ». Mentalement, j'étais prête à accepter cette sanction. Hélas, je ne fus certainement pas préparée à cette proximité et ces yeux plongés dans les miens. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à la pauvre tablette morte dans cet accident. Tout son intérêt se focalisait sur ma personne. Mon esprit se bloqua à nouveau, stoppant net tout raisonnement et capacités fonctionnelles. Je réalisais seulement à quel point nous étions proches. Je pris conscience de son bras sur la cambrure de mes reins et mes joues rougirent. Incontrôlable et stupide réaction physique.

Hypnotisée comme quelques heures auparavant, je fus incapable de détourner le regard. Le temps suspendu ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre son cours. Il me regardait sans trace de contrariété suite à la disparition tragique de sa tablette mais avec …affection. Ma respiration s'interrompit brutalement. Je fus sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche – pour quoi dire, je n'en sais strictement rien – lorsqu'un cri d'exclamation nous fit sursauter tous les deux.

Littéralement, je bondis hors de son étreinte.

Frappée par ce cri émis par une collègue terminant ses heures supplémentaires, je dardai un regard sur elle sans penser à m'écarter de notre responsable. Trop tard. Trop tard. Avec désarroi, je vis qu'il s'agissait de la plus commère des employés de la boîte et je faillis tomber à genoux pour pleurer sur mon malheureux sort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait sur moi ? Était-ce mon châtiment pour avoir dénoncé les pitreries de mon frère Kankûro toutes ces années ? Prise en flagrant délit de… de quoi ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Sauf provoquer la chute mortelle d'une tablette. Le rouge me monta davantage au visage comme pour m'enfoncer dans la honte la plus totale. Je plongeai pour ramasser l'appareil détruit et le tendit en tremblant à mon responsable. J'évitai son regard et une fois qu'il eut pris son bien, je fonçai, les jambes flageolantes et passai devant l'autre employée qui me fixait toujours de ses grands yeux interloqués. Demain, on jaserait.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, je me fustigeais avec violence.

Comment avais-je pu être si stupide ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fini mon travail plus tôt ? Pourquoi je marchais aussi vite ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte à ce moment précis de son bureau ? Au moment où enfin, après la moitié d'une journée, je refaisais surface avec détermination, il fallait que je me fracasse et replonge dans cet abîme tortueux. Pire encore ! Il avait fallu qu'un témoin gênant assiste à cette scène gênante qui donnerait lieu à des ragots gênants envenimant une situation déjà affreusement gênante.

Je rentrai chez moi avec une seule envie.

Boire.

Boire, me saouler pour oublier cette horrible journée et dormir jusqu'à demain.

Demain. Demain serait un autre jour comme disait la chanson. Il me faudrait un sacré courage pour l'affronter. Avec un relâchement complet, je retirai mes chaussures, déposai mon sac et me débarrassai de ma veste. Je me ruai vers la cuisine, sortis un verre dans lequel je me servis un bon saké. Je n'attendis même pas de le chauffer. Cette différence de température m'importait peu. Je recherchais l'ivresse, pas le confort. Le troisième verre réchauffait déjà mon œsophage lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparut dans la cuisine.

\- Dure journée.

\- Hnn, approuvai-je, en remplissant mon verre.

\- Demain sera un jour meilleur.

Je secouai vivement la tête, certaine. Il esquissa un minuscule sourire compatissant à ma peine et s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta à mes côtés pour s'emparer de ma bouteille et la ranger. Il était si responsable. J'étais la seule dans ce foyer à consommer de l'alcool. Lui, sérieux, consciencieux, refusait de s'enivrer. Il ne tolérait pas ce comportement irraisonnable. Je suspectais qu'il craignait de se ridiculiser s'il buvait ne serait-ce qu'une coupe de saké. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool, j'en parierais toutes mes économies.

\- J'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi avec la styliste.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment avait-il réussi ? Je n'étais pas d'un naturel exigeant. Du moins, pas tout le temps. Et même si je me contentais du simple mais bien fait, j'émettais une seule condition que personne ne pouvait blâmer. Concernant ma robe de mariée, j'attendais le meilleur. Je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite, qu'elle soit exactement comme dans mon rêve le plus enfoui et inavoué. Je souhaitais être magnifique pour mon mariage et ma robe serait l'incarnation parfaite de mon amour et de mon engagement. Je me lierais à vie avec cet homme et il me fallait une robe spéciale pour ce jour spécial. Voilà pourquoi je désirais la styliste la plus originale et talentueuse de toute la ceinture Pacifique. Je paierais le prix fort pour obtenir cette robe et j'économisais depuis deux ans pour m'offrir ce petit caprice qui représentait tant pour moi. Le seul bémol résidait dans la personnalité de la styliste. Quémandée de part et d'autre de la planète, elle ne consacrait pas son temps et son talent à une femme lambda sortie de la classe populaire. Pourtant, il m'avait déniché un rendez-vous. Oubliant le saké et tous les soucis de la journée, je sautai dans ses bras, ravie.

Mon fiancé était le meilleur homme de cette planète.

* * *

Le fameux _demain_ fut une horrible journée.

J'arrivai toute heureuse au souvenir de ma future entrevue avec la styliste choisie. Sauf que le lourd et oppressant silence qui m'accueillie à peine sortie de l'ascenseur, me ramena brutalement sur Terre. Le moindre employé me suivait du regard avec insistance et curiosité. Certaines s'arrêtaient de chuchoter sur mon passage non sans cesser de me zieuter indiscrètement. D'autres, se contentaient de détourner rapidement la tête, de peur d'être surpris. Et enfin, une grande majorité me fixait avec gêne et un sourire poli de circonstance. J'optai pour une indifférence totale et me concentrai pleinement sur mon travail. Je devais rattraper le retard d'hier et travailler m'éviterait de penser à tous ces curieux avides de ragots.

D'ailleurs, éviter de penser à cette histoire rocambolesque me ferait le plus grand bien. Comme un coup du sort, ce fut lorsque les coups d'œil et les chuchotements se tarirent que Monsieur Nara en personne apparut dans notre service. Sa présence n'était nullement inédite puisqu'il passait habituellement dans chaque service matin et soir pour saluer les employés. Pourtant, je sentais toutes les paires d'yeux converger sur ma petite personne. J'aurais donné toutes mes économies à un sans-abri pour qu'il prenne ma place. Ce poids visuel commençait à devenir dérangeant.

\- Bonjour, tout le monde.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Nara, salua-t-on, comme une seule entité.

L'ensemble du service informatique s'inclina et il y répondit brièvement. Sa posture et son air sérieux laissaient entendre qu'il ferait une annonce importante. Et je ne m'y trompai pas.

\- Nous avons eu une réunion importante avec les dirigeants de la société. Comme vous le savez toutes et tous, nos chiffres ont été particulièrement satisfaisants. Il est donc apparu comme nécessaire de vous remercier pour votre travail. C'est pourquoi une promotion sera offerte au plus méritant d'entre vous. À la fin de ce trimestre, une commission sera réunie pour étudier votre travail global et ainsi, nous choisirons celle ou celui qui aura le mieux travaillé. Si vous avez des questions…

Comme personne n'osa en poser, il glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et je sentis subitement son regard sur moi. Je ne rêvais pas. Je percevais le pouvoir de ses yeux même si mon regard était radicalement focalisé sur le bureau d'un collègue. Je fis mine de trouver très intéressant son stylo à l'effigie de Doreamon.

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée. Faites de votre mieux.

Certains remercièrent de vive voix, d'autres optèrent pour une courbette. Aussitôt qu'il partit, les bavardages reprirent, agrémentés de la nouvelle annonce. Je n'écoutais pas grand chose, concentrée sur mon travail, lorsqu'un silence artificiel m'intrigua. Consciente que presque l'ensemble du service avait son attention posée sur moi, j'interrogeais mes collègues de leur soudaine fascination.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Visiblement, je n'avais entendu la pique qui m'avait été adressée. L'auteur de cette remarque me fixait d'un air rageur et méprisant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se tuerait à la tâche puisque l'on sait tous qui sera promue.

Je saisis l'accusation implicite et répliquai avec d'autant plus d'agacement que cette rumeur commençait à me taper sur le système.

\- Ce que tu insinues est complètement stupide.

\- Stupide ? J'estime que nous avons le droit de se poser des questions sur la neutralité et l'objectivité des personnes qui prendront cette décision.

\- Apparemment, ce sera une commission qui tranchera par majorité, continuai-je, le vote d'une personne ne peut pas supplanter celui d'une majorité.

\- Très bien ! Maintenant nous avons la confirmation que son vote t'est destiné, renchérit une collègue, sur un ton supérieur.

\- Ne déforme pas mes propos.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu suggères.

\- J'ai simplement raisonné.

\- Ce qui justifie nos soupçons, insista le premier accusateur. On peut douter de l'impartialité de Monsieur Nara.

\- Il n'y a pas lieu de douter de son intégrité puisque nous ne sommes pas ensemble, rétorquai-je.

\- À d'autres ! s'exclama une troisième. On vous a vus hier soir, enlacés !

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet dévastateur d'un typhon. Même ceux qui n'accordaient pas d'importance à cette stupide rumeur et se mêlaient de leurs affaires, trouvèrent un soudain intérêt pour cette dispute. Choquée que cette remarque me soit balancée avec autant de vergne, je demeurai un instant sans voix. Trop tard pour mes bourreaux qui se félicitaient de mon silence, qu'ils prenaient pour un aveu.

\- Que peux-tu répondre à ça ?

\- Que la personne qui vous a raconté ce mensonge a sans doute oublié le fait que j'ai failli renverser Monsieur Nara avec un chariot de batteries qu'une personne a négligemment oublié et que j'ai fait tomber sa tablette.

Ma réponse referma le clapet de toutes ces langues venimeuses. Et bien que j'ai joliment embelli la réalité, je n'éprouvai pas le moindre remord à cet arrangement. Les uns, honteux de me voir poussée à bout, reprirent discrètement leur travail tandis que les autres ruminaient leurs mauvaises pensées. Je me calmai un moment, tentant d'évacuer la colère qui me montait au nez. Cette injustice m'agaçait. Juste à cause de ragots, mes propres collègues qui pourtant ne pouvaient nier mes compétences, suspecteraient la moindre promotion à mon égard. Cette fois-ci, les conséquences de cette rumeur allaient beaucoup trop loin. Je pouvais encore supporter le mécontentement de mon fiancé mais pas le dénigrement du fruit de mon travail. Je me démenais pour conserver mon poste et si mes compétences me permettaient d'obtenir un grade supérieur, je ne laisserais pas une rumeur infondée me barrer le chemin. Si je méritais cette promotion, je l'obtiendrais.

* * *

En toute honnêteté, je ne m'attendais pas à traverser une période aussi houleuse de ma vie. En l'espace de quelques semaines, mon existence se comparait à l'enfer. Avec une grande lassitude, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé de mon frère et fermai les yeux. Je voulais tout oublier. Oublier les regards dédaigneux, oublier les remarques méchantes et déplacées, oublier l'acharnement au boulot. Je frôlais le burn-out pour me vider la tête mais me rendre au bureau devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Sans compter qu'au sein de mon foyer, ma fatigue et mon agacement ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec les quelques piques qu'entendait mon fiancé.

\- Raaagh … pourquoi tout le monde s'en prend à moi, me lamentai-je.

En position fœtale, je m'enveloppai du plaid appartenant au canapé et serrai dans mes bras la peluche favorite de mon cadet.

\- Le monde entier ne peut pas s'en prendre à toi, Temari. Les sept milliards et trois cents millions d'habitants de cette planète ne te connaissent pas tous.

\- Merci pour ta précision, Gaara.

\- J'ai même omis d'être véritablement précis. Au détail près, plus de …

\- Je te disais que ça n'allait pas.

Si je ne reprenais pas tout de suite le contrôle de la conversation, je perdrais rapidement mon jeune frère dans des explications rationnelles et cartésiennes. Or, j'avais besoin de lui et de sa gentillesse. Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de tendresse fraternelle.

\- En même temps, tu mérites ce que tu sèmes.

Je ne parlais pas de cette tendresse fraternelle-là. Je gardai ostensiblement les yeux clos, refusant d'accorder la moindre importance à mon autre frère. Le bruit d'une prise de photo brisa le court silence qui fut suivi d'un éclat de rire.

\- Ah ! Temari larmoyant sur son sort… Immortalisé à vie. Monsieur Câlins est super photogénique.

\- Laisse Monsieur Câlins tranquille, Kankûro.

\- C'est Temari qui le séquestre. Le pauvre doit supporter toutes ses ondes négatives et déprimantes.

\- Temari n'est pas dans son assiette, Monsieur Câlins est tout à fait disposé à la réconforter.

Je souris affectueusement et serrai davantage ce cher ours en peluche. Mon frère avait tout bonnement raison : cette peluche avait le don de réconforter. Les tentatives de Kankûro pour m'atteindre furent vaines. Monsieur Câlins et mon adorable Gaara constituaient les meilleurs boucliers du monde. Et grâce à eux, mes ondes négatives et déprimantes diminuèrent de moitié.

\- Ceci étant dit, grande sœur, je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec ton fiancé, suggéra Gaara. Il comprendrait ta situation et ne douterait pas de ta sincérité.

\- Je lui ai brièvement expliqué que ces on-dit ne se basaient sur aucun fondement. Il n'a pas bronché mais je sais maintenant qu'il sera méfiant.

\- Le problème n'est pas tant ton copain mais plutôt ton amant.

\- Kankûro, c'est mon supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Tu sais la tension sexuelle demande beaucoup de maîtrise pour lui résister, encore plus sur le lieu de travail qui fait partie de ces endroits prisés par une majorité des fantasmes les plus connus.

\- Il n'y a pas de tension sexuelle entre nous, Kankûro, corrigeai-je, lasse de parler à un mur.

\- Ce supérieur hiérarchique et donc amant potentiel en pince pour toi, Tem. Soit tu le freines durement parce que tu es follement et stupidement persuadée que ton copain est suffisant et que tu peux sacrifier ta vie et ton bonheur dans une relation maritale vouée à l'échec ou sinon, tu acceptes de goûter à la fraise du jardin voisin.

Les paraboles de Kankûro ne finissaient pas de me laisser abasourdie. Je ne savais toujours pas comment fonctionnait son cerveau mais j'étais convaincue qu'il fonctionnait différemment de ceux des autres êtres humains.

\- Si je devais t'écouter, Kankûro, je ne me marierai pas.

\- Le mariage est une institution, obscure et archaïque, qui nous contraint à rechercher un autre pauvre être humain tout aussi désespéré et effrayé que nous à l'idée de passer sa vie dans une solitude terrifiante. Le plaisir solitaire, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant à jouir seul de la vie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir et de réagir à ses propos.

\- Kankûro, ce n'est pas parce que ton ex copine t'a abandonné à l'autel qu'il faut que tu projettes tes frustrations sur ma vie privée. Cependant, si tu te complains dans ton plaisir solitaire, c'est ton plus juste droit.

Je reçus un regard assassin en guise de répondre et un sourire victorieux naquit sur mes lèvres. Fière de ma boutade, je le laissai la digérer péniblement et fourra un mochi dans ma bouche. Saveur pêche-yuzu. Un pur délice et une douceur pour soulager les maux du cœur.

\- Gaara, tu es fantastique.

\- Je me suis grandement amélioré ces temps-ci.

\- C'est juste … magique.

\- C'est vraiment trois fois rien : de la pâte de riz, du sorbet et le tour est joué.

Gaara ne releva même pas l'intervention de Kankûro et me servit du thé glacé parfumé au jasmin. Mon frère savait mieux que personne comment me rendre ma bonne humeur et mon sourire. Il était un homme respectueux, admirable, sérieux, de confiance, affectueux et tout simplement adorable. Si je n'avais pas eu l'honneur d'être sa sœur, je l'aurais épousé. C'était un amour.

\- Kankûro a tout de même raison, ajouta-t-il, posément. Cette situation ne peut durer éternellement. Tu devrais donc discuter clairement avec ton chef.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommelai-je, en mordant mon mochi. Il suffit que je demande à le voir pour que les commères se réveillent.

\- Ne rien faire empirerait les choses.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, concédai-je, démotivée.

* * *

Il fallait réellement que je me sorte de cette situation désagréable. Cette atmosphère entravait mes rapports avec mes collègues et il s'en fallait de peu que mes compétences en pâtissent. Je pouvais survivre dans un milieu professionnel hostile mais pas si mes capacités diminuaient. J'étais intelligente et douée et je faisais tout pour le rester.

Ce jour-là, je m'étais donc rendue à ma boîte avec la ferme intention de parler très sérieusement à mon responsable. Tant pis si j'en récupérais un blâme (après tout, cela m'étonnait puisque le traiter de tous les noms ne faisait pas partie de mon plan), j'éclaircirai la situation afin qu'il en saisisse les conséquences et les dangers. Ce soir, le soulagement m'envelopperait et je pourrais enfin travailler en toute sérénité. Surmontant mes réticences, je m'entretins avec la secrétaire et réussis à choper un rendez-vous avec le responsable. Sauf que lorsque mon heure se présenta, un léger – non, un gigantesque – problème fit obstacle à toutes mes bonnes résolutions.

\- Il ne peut vraiment pas vous recevoir.

\- C'est le chef ?

La secrétaire secoua la tête, presque effrayée à l'idée même de prononcer le nom de l'imprévu.

\- Alors avec qui a-t-il rendez-vous ? Vous m'aviez dit que…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que la porte du bureau de mon responsable s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter la plupart des employés. Une femme dans la cinquantaine, élégamment vêtue, sortit de la pièce avec un air contrarié sur le visage. Elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi familier avec Monsieur Nara.

\- Maman ! entendis-je sur un ton abattu.

Je laissai un hoquet de surprise montrer toute ma stupéfaction. Cette inconnue fière d'elle et mécontente était la mère de mon supérieur. Sainte Merde de toutes les merdes du monde. Pour un scoop, c'était le jackpot ! Les yeux ronds comme des billes je suivais du regard ladite mère. J'étais agréablement surprise mais aussi dégoûtée par sa présence. Comment mon discours pouvait-il encore avoir de l'impact si elle avait déjà soufflé dans les bronches de mon bourreau ? Je ne serais pas crédible. La procrastination ne faisait pas partie de mes activités favorites mais je devais reléguer ma contestation à plus tard.

Ma mission reportée, je me concentrai pleinement sur mon objectif de la journée. Je discutais de la résolution d'un bug informatique avec une collègue – l'une des rares qui me parlait encore – quand nous nous aperçûmes que notre conversation captivait une auditrice inattendue. Remarquant l'inattention de ma collègue, je tournai la tête et me trouvai en face d'une inconnue pas si inconnue.

La fameuse Mère Nara.

Son visage ne reflétait plus la moindre contrariété. Au contraire, une lueur vive et intéressée brillait dans ses yeux noirs, dévoilant sa curiosité. Elle me dévisagea des pieds à la tête avant de m'adresser un petit sourire énigmatique. Au fond de moi, une alarme se déclencha, me signalant un potentiel danger. Mon pressentiment se confirma lorsque l'auditrice libre prit la parole.

\- Curieuse façon de résoudre ce problème. Je me serais plutôt penchée sur le code source afin de vérifier les lignes de programme plutôt que de m'attaquer directement au fichier exécutable.

Je relevai un sourcil, secrètement impressionnée. Cette femme s'y connaissait en programmation informatique. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant lorsque l'on connaissait sa relation avec mon tortionnaire. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la génitrice de cet enquiquineur que je me tairais. Logiquement, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les ressources humaines de ma boîte donc je ne me gênerais pas de lui exposer mon désaccord.

\- Isoler le fichier exécutable pour le traiter permet de centrer nos efforts sur la vérification de son langage et le traitement de son codage pour le rendre beaucoup plus autonome et performant. Quand je parle d'autonomie, j'entends aussi le fait de lui apprendre à se réparer tout seul sans la moindre erreur. Ainsi, plus besoin de remonter à la source du problème. Ce qui est un gain de temps non négligeable. Non seulement, nous avons réparé le bug, mais en plus, le fichier exécutable sera à présent complètement autonome ce qui évitera de futurs et potentiels bugs. Autrement dit, la résolution par examen du code source est une pratique obsolète et peu pratique dans un environnement moderne.

J'entendis l'exclamation de ma collègue, véritablement ahurie que je m'adresse ainsi à la Mère Nara. D'accord, j'y étais peut-être allée trop fort. J'avais projeté mon exaspération pour le fils sur la mère sans la connaître et surtout, en outrepassant les règles de la politesse. J'avais clairement sous-entendu qu'elle était vieille. Les femmes n'appréciaient pas les remarques sur leur âge. Décidément, j'accumulais les embrouilles. L'inconnue pinça les lèvres, geste révélant son agacement, fronça les sourcils, son regard se durcit un instant et je crus qu'elle exploserait en remarques blessantes pour me remettre à ma place. Contre toute attente, elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la lueur malicieuse brillait à nouveau. Oh oh …

\- Bien, la nouvelle génération est toujours plus prometteuse que la précédente. Je suis ravie de voir que la programmation a de beaux jours devant elle.

À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction. Le sourire intrigant qui se promenait sur ses lèvres n'annonçait pas de bons augures non plus.

\- Vous êtes plutôt chat ou chien ?

\- En quoi est-ce que cela a un rapport avec mon travail ?

Elle éclata de rire. Littéralement. Ma réponse la faisait rire. Elle applaudit mon attitude rude et hostile et s'approcha de moi, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comme il est dommage que je ne puisse plus organiser des rendez-vous galants, se lamenta-t-elle, vous auriez fait une participante épatante.

Et avant même que je ne réalise que j'aggravais ma situation, ma bouche traîtresse me vendit.

\- Vous parlez des _blind date_ de Monsieur Nara ? Je vais vous rendre heureuse, il en a grand besoin, n'est-ce pas, Akemi ? demandai-je, en me tournant vers ma collègue.

\- E…euh ... c… c'est…plut…tôt ex… exact, bafouilla celle-ci, fuyant le regard de Mère Nara.

Celle-ci changea à nouveau d'expression. Je pensais connaître son visage lorsqu'elle est en colère (si je me référais à son départ brusque du bureau de son fils). Seulement, je vis progressivement la fureur la plus terrible naître. Toute bienveillance disparut pour ne laisser place qu'à un courroux digne d'Amaterasu. Akemi, livide, pâlit davantage et frisa la perte de connaissance tandis que les deux yeux se vrillèrent sur moi. Je lui rendis son regard avec beaucoup plus de neutralité. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi. Seulement, je pressentais que sa cible se vengerait sur moi. Et je compris pourquoi mon alarme interne s'était réveillée avec autant de puissance. Je venais de réduire en miettes mes chances de peser face à Monsieur Nara. Comment mes revendications pourraient-elles l'atteindre si j'avais explosé sa bonne entente avec sa mère ? Je me retins de me frapper le front. Je ne savais pas tenir ma langue !

\- Mesdames, j'aurais aimé prolonger notre discussion sur l'avenir et l'évolution de la programmation mais des affaires personnelles méritent d'être réglées en priorité, annonça-t-elle, sur un ton cordial mais sec. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Elle n'attendit même pas des salutations et fonça directement dans le bureau de mon responsable.

Sainte Merde de toutes les merdes.

* * *

Que Monsieur Nara débarque en plein milieu du cours de sophrologie que je suivais n'était pas suspicieux.

Qu'il me bloque l'accès du vestiaire pour femmes l'était tout autrement. Logiquement, je n'aurais pas dû être surprise.

Après tout j'avais provoqué la terrible fureur maternelle. Il fallait bien que j'endure ma punition pour avoir été mauvaise. On sème ce que l'on récolte.

\- Monsieur Nara, tentai-je, en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Si je me montrais affable, peut-être que le châtiment serait moins douloureux.

À son attitude, je pouvais clairement soutenir qu'il n'était pas content. Mais alors pas du tout. Autant lors de notre avant-dernière entrevue, l'indifférence avait été maîtresse de ses émotions, ce n'était désormais plus le cas.

\- Je me suis _soudainement_ rappelé que vous n'aviez jamais expérimenté de _blind date_.

Oh, Sainte Merde…

\- Il serait fort dommage que vous vous mariiez sans connaître les _joies_ de cette expérience.

Sainte Merde de toutes les merdes du monde.

Ne jamais sous-estimer le karma. Il vous poursuit et vous revient deux fois plus puissant. Je voyais le problème venir aussi grand que l'Himalaya. Hors de question qu'il m'invite. J'allais me défendre ! Il n'était pas question que je me laisse embarquer dans cette histoire. Je collectionnais déjà suffisamment de soucis.

Alors un autre ennui ? Non merci.

\- Si je peux m'en passer, mon _fiancé_ serait extrêmement ravi, ajoutai-je sur mon ton le plus poli. Certaines collègues seraient très honorées par votre offre.

\- Pourtant vous êtes celle qui en a émis le souhait à ma _charmante_ mère, insista-t-il, sur un ton doucereux.

Pitié. Comment ferai-je pour me sortir de ce guêpier ?

Pourtant la journée avait si bien commencé. Je m'apprêtais à faire un forcing pour obtenir de lui une dénégation claire et publique de notre prétendue relation. Sa mère débarquait, je trouvais intelligent de me venger en l'utilisant et ma sournoiserie se retournait contre moi. Et voilà, toutes mes intentions primaires réduites à néant. Je ne paniquais pas. Sérieusement, je ne paniquais pas mais cela ne tarderait pas si aucune échappatoire ne me venait.

Mon silence le faisait jubiler.

Tout comme sa mère quelques heures auparavant, ses yeux scintillaient, railleurs. La malignité de la famille Nara me tenait par le cou. Bridée, mes pensées volaient de droite à gauche sans parvenir à se poser pour réfléchir calmement. Je perdais cette bataille. Si je ne trouvais pas une solution, je serais condamnée.

\- De plus, je tiens à me faire pardonner du report de notre entretien, ajouta-t-il, m'enfonçant un peu plus. Mes disponibilités seront très restreintes ces jours-ci, ce dîner serait donc l'occasion idéale de causer avec vous.

Il m'observa avec plus d'espièglerie et il me fallut une maîtrise phénoménale pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et le tabasser. Cette situation l'amusait. Ma mésaventure le divertissait et comble du malheur, j'échouais à me sauver de ce piège. Un sursaut de combativité m'inspira une contre-attaque.

\- Concrètement, il ne s'agit pas d'un _blind date_ puisque nous nous connaissons, tentai-je. Par conséquent, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre proposition.

\- Concrètement, reprit-il, nous connaissons nos identités respectives mais il serait faux de croire que nous nous connaissons réellement. Par conséquent, ce dîner entre parfaitement dans la définition d'un _blind date_.

Oh, le petit mécréant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il retourne mes armes contre moi ?

Agissant comme un vainqueur, il me surplombait fièrement, sa bouche luttant pour ne pas s'étirer en un sourire satisfait. Mon silence me perdait. Il fallait vraiment que je parvienne à réagir promptement et raisonnablement face à cet homme. Il m'agaçait à me dominer mentalement. Je prendrais ma revanche dans les règles de l'art.

\- Pas d'heures supplémentaires ce soir, continua-t-il, savourant sa victoire. 19h devant le **Tanuki rieur**. Cela vous convient-il ?

Réellement, pouvais-je objecter ?!

Il se contenta de mon mutisme forcé et m'adressa un sourire triomphant.

\- Bien, il me tarde de vous revoir, Madame Sabaku no.

Sans voix, frustrée par ma stupidité et agacée par son attitude de champion, je ruminais mon âpre défaite.

* * *

 _ **N'ayez pas peur de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^**_

 _ **PS : à toutes celles et ceux qui étudient la programmation, je suis sincèrement désolée si j'ai dit des bêtises sur ce concept. Mea culpa.**_


End file.
